


I am shouting to the world, let them know that we won't be afraid to step into the fight

by birds89birds



Series: Vigilante Frat House [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Wade Wilson, Mentions of Peter's Spider Closet, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birds89birds/pseuds/birds89birds
Summary: Peter gets picked up by the cops on the way to buy bugs.Shit happens.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Series: Vigilante Frat House [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 249





	I am shouting to the world, let them know that we won't be afraid to step into the fight

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNINGS:** bigoted cop (anti-mutant), implied police brutality, police in general, they put a restrictive device on peter (that doesn't work or harm him, but it's still there), also the general arachnophobia and "human but to the left" shit peter does
> 
> title from "doing it for the money" by foster the people

Wow. Mutant collars were _uncomfortable_.

Peter kicked his legs underneath the table. He pressed his finger into the table. The table dented beneath it. Collar didn’t work on human-mutates. Nice. This was some good data.

Someone sat down in front of him. “Do you understand why you are here, Mr Parker?”

Peter looked up to see White Detective #1 staring at him. “Can I leave?”

“No.”

“Then I would like a lawyer, sir.”

His eye twitched. _Oh shit._ “You’re not in trouble, we just want to know what a kid from Queens is doing in Hell’s Kitchen at this hour.”

“I am not saying anything until I get a lawyer, sir.”

The detective sighed. “Do you have one?”

“Yes, sir. Their numbers are on my phone.” Peter explained. “If you let me access it, I will call them.”

White Detective #1 waved his hand, looking clearly annoyed. Peter had been warned to be careful around cops who didn’t like people getting their lawyers. “Go ahead.”

“I am going to reach into my backpack, sir.” Peter warned him. Technically, he shouldn’t have to do that, but hey, wouldn’t matter if he was right or not, he’d still be shot.

Probably not, but he didn’t want to take the risk

He pulled out his phone, dialing Matt’s number. “Hey, Mr Murdock? I’m at the, uh-” Peter looked around.

“15th precinct.” The detective supplied.

“Thank you sir, the 15th precinct. Can you make sure I don’t indicate myself of something stupid, please?”

“We’ll be there. Give us 10 minutes.”

“Thanks, man.”

Matt sighed when he hung up.

Peter put his phone back into his bag. “I’m done.”

“I’ll be back.” The detective gritted out.

Peter decided he was going to try to listen to the conversations outside. His hearing wasn’t Matt-level, but he could hear what the cops were talking about outside the room.

 _“Seriously, that kid is what, 12? Why do we have him in an interview room?”_ Someone asked.

 _“He was at a scene with two unconscious men who were at least half a foot taller than him. Officer made a guess.”_ That was White Detective #1.

 _“Maybe he was defending himself?”_ This guy seemed nice. Peter decided to call him “Not-asshole” in his head.

 _“If he can take that many grown men his size down? That shit’s not self-defense. That’s a freak getting his rocks off.”_ Great. White Detective #1 is an anti-mutant asshole. _“Officers were smart enough to put a collar on him.”_

 _I dub thee Detective Dickwipe._ Peter thought darkly.

_“His file says he’s 16, give him a chance, man.”_

Detective Dickwipe scoffed at that.

 _“And what’d you do with the 10 guys?”_ Not-asshole asked.

_“They’re locked up in the cells. They had weapons.”_

Not-asshole hummed.

The precinct’s door slammed open. _“Detective Mahoney!”_ Someone crowed. _“A little birdie told me that you have our client!”_

Peter heard the tapping of Matt’s cane. He breathed a sigh of relief.

 _“You have ten minutes to speak with your client.”_ Detective Dickwipe told Matt and the other person.

The door swung open.

“Mr Parker- oh wow, that is a collar.” A blond man walked in, swiftly followed by Matt.

“Mutant collar.” Peter gestured grandly toward his neck. “They found a scrawny kid surrounded by, like, two unconscious bodies of men significantly taller than him, assumptions were made.”

“That’s- wow.” The blond man held out his hand. “We haven't spoken, I’m Foggy Nelson.”

“Peter Parker.” Peter shook it.

“Matt Murdock, but you already know that.” Matt offered his hand. Peter squeezed it, trying to show that the collar wasn't working on him.

“Nice to see you, sir.”

Matt seemed to get the message, if his eyebrows raising in surprise were any indication. “How are you doing?”

“Have been better.” Peter jiggled the handcuffs, being careful not to break them. “I’m a little nervous being alone with the detective, he didn't seem to want me to get a lawyer.”

 _“Freaks.”_ Detective Dickwipe growled out outside. _“They all deserve to go to prison.”_

Blatant bigotry. Fun.

Matt’s face edged toward “contemplating brutality” territory.

“Matt?” Mr Nelson looked towards his partner.

“The detective is also anti-mutant.”

Mr Nelson started to wring his hands.

“I’m assuming that’s a bad thing?” Peter picked at his nails. “Don’t lie, please.”

“Yes.” Mr Nelson looked panicked. “Yes, it is.”

“Well fuck.” Peter bent himself so he could rub his face. Mr Nelson took a sharp breath. Probably not a natural human movement, then. He was getting bad at those.

“Whether or not you are a mutant, he’s assuming you are, so he’s decided that he is going to try to get you in jail, most likely.” Matt explained. “Unfortunately, there is no law against discrimination towards enhanced individuals, so you are unprotected unless he specifically hurts you.”

“So, counselors, if he theoretically tried to hurt me, would it be better if I like, let him hurt me, or if I rocked his shit?”

Mr Nelson gave him a sad look. Matt grimaced. “Scream. Detective Mahoney is a good man, he will come if he can.”

Peter gave him finger guns. “You got it, man. I’m finger gunning you.”

“So he is actually-” Mr Nelson gestured towards his ears.

“You know I can't see that.”

“He gestured towards his ears.”

“Ah. He’s asking if you’re enhanced.” Matt explained.

“You are looking at 60% human, Mr Nelson.” Peter smiled. He hoped it wasn't too creepy.

Matt held his hand up before Mr Nelson could respond. “We still need to establish what you were doing when the police took you in.”

“Ok, so do you want me to tell you guys why I was there?” Matt nodded. “There’s this, like, pet store, on 57th street, and I like going there because it has the best crickets for my spiders. Plus it’s not corporate, which is nice.”

Mr Nelson stiffened.

“How many spiders do you have, Mr Parker?” Bleh, formality. Peter saw Matt clothesline himself on a street sign last week.

Peter started counting. There was Luke S, Leia and Han, which brought him up to three tarantulas, and then he had Frank, Eddie, Venom, Natasha, Matt, Wade, Jessica, Danny, Luke C, Steve, Bucky and Junior, which were 12 spiders. “Um, 3 tarantulas, 12 spiders.”

Mr Nelson whistled. “That’s a lot.”

“So, um, I was heading to get them bugs, because I need, like, _a lot_ of crickets. So I was walking there from the subway station, and I decided to go, like, take some shortcuts in alleyways. Poor choice, I know, I know, but I’m impatient. Anyways, I was taking a shortcut, I don't remember where anymore, when some guys jumped me, right? They were looking to like, mug me or whatever, which really, why do they need two guys for that? And um, so I have some martial arts training, so I, uh, _Iknockedthemout_.” Peter finished. “Someone saw and called the police, and yeah.”

No jazz hands no jazz hands no jazz-

“He just gave you jazz hands.” Mr Nelson told Matt.

Fuck.

~~~

“I called DP letting him know where you were, make sure you tell him that you’re out, before he does something stupid.” 

“He’s going to do something stupid anyways.” Peter said from his position, upside down on Matt’s couch.

Matt’s smile twitched. “Fair.”

Peter sent him a text anyway.

“That is probably the difference between a graffiti dick on the window and a severed dick on the window.”

“Don’t say that!”

Matt raised an eyebrow. For a blind guy, he was really expressive with his face. He should really tell him that sometime.

“You’ll give him _ideas_.”

“He is not the one with enhanced hearing.” Matt smirked.

“Yeah, well, he figures out a way.”

“I know you,” Mr Nelson pointed to Peter, “Know him,” He pointed to Matt, “Enough to know about his hobbies, and I’m assuming it’s because you’re enhanced too, so how did you meet him?”

“Me and DP were arguing, again, but we were in Hell’s Kitchen, so our resident gargoyle decided to growl at us or some shit, but then DP decided to hit on him because he’s horny for people who want to hurt him, and then Matt hit on him back because Matt’s easy-”

“I am _not_ easy!” Matt squawked in outrage.

Mr Nelson patted his shoulder sympathetically. “You’re only a _little_ easy, buddy.”

“Ok, you’re just a floozy then.”

Matt flicked his forehead. Jerk.

“Um, so, to make the story shorter, we teamed up a couple of times, and then I, um, got shot, so he dragged me back to his apartment, which I was totally worried was some satan den or cave.”

“Why do people think I am the devil?!”

“Because you don’t act neurotypical and can do things people don’t think humans should be able to do.”

“Ableist fucks.” Mr Nelson grumbled.

“Damn fucking right. Anyways, um, he brought me here, and I noticed the braille labels so I was like ‘oh cool are you blind?’ and he sorta freaked out so I tried to calm him down and tell him my name so we were on even ground and then yeah.”

“So you’re-”

“Spider-Man.”

The resultant yell of anger spooked Peter onto the ceiling. “MURDOCK!”

Matt turned his head in Mr Nelson’s direction.

“YOU KNEW SPIDER-MAN AND YOU _DIDN’T TELL ME_?!”

“Our team-ups are on the news _all the time_.” Matt protested.

“THERE’S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN TEAMING UP AND HIM KNOWING TO CALL YOU AS A LAWYER!” Mr Nelson yelled.

Peter shifted on the beam awkwardly. “Um, Mr Nelson, if you don’t mind me asking, is this a ‘you hate Spider-Man and you’re mad Matt told me his identity angry’, or a ‘I can’t believe you didn’t introduce us’ angry?”

Mr Nelson paused. “Dude, I own a printed tee of your symbol.”

Peter couldn’t hide his smile. “Awesome.”

Peter crawled around, before deciding he could be most comfortable sprawled out on the ceiling.

He considered taking a ‘nap’ up there. Matt had some _very_ nice ceilings.

“Weren’t you going to get bugs?”

Peter turned his head slowly, trying to figure out what Matt was- Oh fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's how foggy nelson met spider-man.  
> also on matt being "easy": i read a fic where someone said "if you're between 20 and 35, sexually attracted to men, have lived in hell's kitchen within the past 5 years, then chances are you've screwed daredevil" and that's how my matt works. if there's anything slut-shaming about how i worded it, it's not intentional, but please let me know.


End file.
